defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Adryon Lorthern
'''Adryon Lorthern '''is a human paladin, former member of Stormwind Army and a veteran of the Northrend war. He is currently a member of The Lordaeron Alliance, fighting for the liberation of the Plaguelands. His final objective, is to restore his hometown, Pyrewood Village to its former glory and also decimate the Forsaken that would dare to stay in his way.''' Early life Adryon was born in Pyrewood Village, 10 years before the outbreak of the Third War. His mother was a member of Pyrewood Council, while his father was an explorer. At the age of 7, his father gaved him a book that described the adventures of General Turalyon, which he aquired from a book store in Stratholme. Unveiling the mighty adventures of Turalyon, page by page, the young human grow fascinated about the paladins. Since then, Adryon dreamed of becoming a holy knight, and started reading about their art of combat and ancient tehniques. When the Third War began, Pyrewood Village was relative safe from Scourge attacks, and started to be a safe heaven for refugees from Brill or any other villages troughout Lordaeron which managed to survive and make out to Pyrewood. When Arthas conquered Lordaeron city by city, Adryon's father felt that Pyrewood Village will also be attacked sooner or later by the Scourge, and it's inhabitants will all be converted into Undead minions. So he decided that if his family was to survive he needed to get out of the Kingdom right away. So the whole family left Pyrewood and decided to settle down in Tarren Mill. Over there his father joined to local militia and further joined the Durnhole Keep soldiers. At the age of 18, Adryon wanted to become a paladin, a holy knight. He knew that the only place where he could find the best training, with the demise of Knights of the Silver Hand and the death of Uther the Lightbringer, was in Stormwind City. He left Tarren Mill and enlisted as a soldier in the Stormwind Army. While it was unkown weather his parents survived the Forsaken attacks on Tarren Mill or not, Adryon feared that they have turned into Forsakens. Those though have prooven untrue, as his parents and a small group of survivors fled from Tarren Mill and traveled a long way to Stormwind Kingdom, recently settling down in Lakeshire. War against the Lich King. When the Northrend war started, big parts of the Stormwind Army travelled north to fight the undeath. Adryon fought in the war against the Lich King, as a Stormwind soldier. For the first months of the war, his squad defended Valiance Keep against Arthas's minions, gaining promotions for valiant acts from Corporal to Sergeant Major. At Valiance, he also took the chance to meet people from various Alliance races, which only heard about. He met Exarch Onimaro, a draenei paladin, which shared with him many paladinic secrets of the naaru race. After 2 weeks of fighting, Valiance Keep was relative safely from the Scourge attack. General Arlos gave Adryon and his squad the mission to rendevous with the 7'th legion soldiers that were fighting for controling of the Wintergarde Keep for weeks. After a long journey trough the icy boneyards of the fallen dragons in Dragonblight, the squad joined the Wintergarde defenders. He remained in that keep for the rest of the war. At Wintergarde Keep, he officaly joined the 7'th Legion. Over there he earned the title of "Knight", which High Commander Halford Wyrmbane personally awarded him for heroic acts behind enemy lines at Thorson's Post. At that point, he and a squad of 5 mans, eradicated Arthas's commander in the area: Thel'Zan the Duskbringer. Alliance records show that in the battles for Wintergarde Keep, Adryon slained over 500 Scourge soldiers and 50 Scarlet Onslaughts that tried to attack the keep. Upon returning from Northrend, he and the rest of the paladins that were part of the 7'th Legion, were decorated by King Varian Wrynn for their services in Northrend. Deathwing's Cataclysm Gilneas Liberation Front With the exposal of Gilneas Kingdom to the open world and with the recent Forsaken attacks against Ruins of Gilneas and Pyrewood Village, Adryon decided to head towards Gilneas, together with 7'th Legion to asses the threat. Upon reaching Gilneas's shores, he tried to defend its capital from the Forsaken Armada that invaded the city, a try that prooved unsuccesfull. He realized that the citizens who survived the initial attack, won't make out alive, unless they leave the city and the kingdom. With the night elves help, he and the rest of humans from Stormwind evacuated gilneans refugee from the ruins with the elves' ships. Later on, he joined the local Worgen militia, helping them in driving Forsakens off Gilneas. During that time, he met the leader of a more military squad, known as Gilneas Liberation Front, which later on he joined. The Lordaeron Alliance After his contract with the military squad Gilneas Liberation Front expired, Adryon decided to not rejoin again. He though that the final objective of securing the Pyrewood Village and bring the life back into it won't come with the Gilnean's help. So he decided to leave the Gilnean lands and travel even more in the North. He reached Fenris Isle, where he met the Southshore Survivors. With a boat, he then travelled to the Alterac kingdom, descovering an empty and devasteted empire, now reduced to Ogre compounds. He then reached Chillwind Camp, where met the leader of an order of knights, known as "The Lordaeron Alliance". He decided that, if Pyrewood Village will be set free one day from the Forsaken plague, then this blight must be removed first. So he joined the knights, and starterd fighting the Forsakens troughout the Plaguelands. Present Day Adryon is curently a member of an order of knights known as The Lordaeron Alliance, seeking to battle the Horde and the Forsakens that destroyed his homeland. Appeareance Armor Adryon is wearing a piece of Saronite Battlegear, earned after his heroic deeds in Northrend. Adryon's Blade - The Voice of the Light When Adryon killed Thel'Zan the Duskbringer, he scavenged on the remains of the lich and found a sword. The blade was dark at the beginning, but Adryon decided later on to purify it, beacuse he saw great potential in it. He bringed the sword to Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker, his paladin mentor. He also wanted to bring a Draenei paladin to the cleansing process, beacuse he knew that their kind fought with shadows for countless milenias. So he bringed Exarch Onimaro, his old comrade of war to Stormwind to aid him and Lord Shadowbreaker. During the cleansing process, all the dark energies withing the blade, materialized under the form of hundreds of Voidwalkers. Adryon and Onimaro fought the demons, while Lord Shadowbreaker was chanelling the cleansing spell. The whole process smashed the Cathedral windows, which had to be replaced. In the process, Adryon was wounded at the left hand. He needed some time to recover but in the end of the cleansing, the blade started to radiate holy light, lightining up the whole main chamber of the cathedral. Exarch stated that only the dark powers of a Pit Lord, could be so powerfull. Upon touching the sword, Adryon was infused with it's energies, bounding him to the sword. He decided to name the sword Osirion, Voice of the Light. Osirion is a derivate of the word "Osa'rion", which means "Holy Sword" in draeneic language. Onimaro was intrested in the sword's history, so Adryon decided to find out the past of it. Upon further researches in the Stormwind Library, Adryon and Onimaro found a dusty book, with a model of the sword with the title "The Untamed Blade". The book was written by an elder, known as "Felwind Martiro". Onimaro asked the librarian if he knows Felwind, and he said that he was a very powerful hunter in service of the Alliance during the First War. His house was located on the western end of Lakeshire. With that in mind, Adryon and the Exarch ventured to Lakeshire, where they found Felwind, doing his daily crops in the small land behind his house. Adryon showed Felwind the sword, and he was surprised to actually see the powerfull blade and a Draenei. He said that he did some research about the sword, and it was the personal weapon of Razorgore the Untamed, a powerful black dragonspawn, who worked with Nefarian's eggs. He said that not Thel'Zan corupted the sword, but rather Nefarian himself. But, before giving it to Razorgore, he infused the sword with the essence of a powerful pit lord. Onimaro said that there were only 2 Pit Lords on Azeroth. Mannoroth and Azgalor. He stated that by judging the dark energies, it was Azgalor's essence, since Mannoroth was the most powerfull Pit Lord alive and his was defeated by Grom Hellscream, while it's remains moved to Orgrimmar. It is unknown how the blade came into the posesion of Thel'Zan, but there is a rumor that since the lich was actually Father Inigo Montoy, a soldier of the Argent Crusade in the Plaguelands War, he could have been part of Stormwing Elite Guard in the past, and participated with other soldiers led by Varian Wrynn, in the storming of Blackrock Mountains. Inigo could have take the blade from Razorgore, with the intention to later use it. But when he became a lich, under Lich king's will, the balde turned dark, as it's master will. Osirion, Voice of the light is curently in Adryon's posesion, and it's his personal blade. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Alliance Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Paladins